


Candle cove the lost kids

by Shadowstar22



Category: Candle Cove, Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Skin taker is best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar22/pseuds/Shadowstar22
Summary: This is about me and a my boyfriends little bro in candle cove





	

**Author's Note:**

> The charaters should look like this http://img02.deviantart.net/0cb7/i/2013/179/8/5/how_i_see_candle_cove_suckers_by_sylvia2-d6b0u8d.png
> 
>  
> 
> Note this is not my art work

Destiny's pov  
It was a typical Sunday typical by means of me and my boy friend and his bro whatching tv at his house. Sammy grabs the remote from Luke and hands it to me "here you pick a show." he states I roll my eyes and search for a show I see a show called candle cove and I proceed to click it. "this show seams fun!" I cry happily Sammy and lucas nods after 30 minutes a avertisment comes on and I stand up to get a drink. "good thing your staying the night!" Lucas shouts from the room "yeah there's a marathon of this show." I exclaim walking back into the room sitting down on the couch "hey destiny wouldn't it be cool to be in candle cove?" Sammy asks me "omg yes it would be soooo cool!" I cry Lucas looks at me " how about we take a nap?" Sammy crawled onto my lap "that sounds nice." Sammy wispers half asleep I smile falling asleep on Luke's shoulder.

I awake to the sound of waves and seagulls squawking, I open my eyes to see Sammy sleeping. Sitting up I look around for Lucas but don't see him anywhere my mind go's into a blind panic. "luke Lucas were are you!" I shout Sammy wakes and looks around "destiny where's Lucas?" he asks I look at him tears in my in my eyes "i don't know I just don't know,"

Lucas's pov  
I wake up to destiny shouting, "destiny please stop." I say looking up at the tv to see destiny and my little brother standing there in the show. " mom dad! Destiny and sammy are stuck in candle cove!" I cry they had warned me not to watch it but i did and now there stuck in the show. Mom and dad run down the stairs and look at the tv "I thought we told you not to watch that show" I look down "destiny picked the show." I respond mom rolls her eyes "that does not matter you should not have let her!" she sits down with dad and looks at the tv "hopefully they don't die." mom mutters

 

Destinys pov  
Sammy looks at me I avoid his eyes and look at the sea only to see a ship with a face sail towards us with a kid steering it. The ship stops and the kid hops out and smiles at us "ahoy you two look lost." he says extending his and for me to shake I shake it "we sure are!" Sammy exclaims the kid smiles at Sammy "well I'm sure me and the laughingstock and help!" Sammy smiles back " my names Sammy and this is destiny what's your name?" the kid looks at the boat and looks back at me "my names Percy and welcome to candle cove!" Percy looks into my eyes i suddenly feel sick "you ok?" Percy asks "candle cove I'm in candle cove." I stutter to myself "indeed we better get on laughingstock before the skintaker finds you" percy states I nod emotionless as sammy starts hiding behind me "I'm scared." I smile at Percy "let's go then." I state pointing to the boat percy nods and starts walking towards the boat "laughingstock we have two new friends!" "that wonderful!" the boat speaks happily I was surprised that a boat could speak but I didn't question how. As soon as we got on the boat Percy walks straight to the wheel and turns the boat around and couldn't help but to wonder were was Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I did this my work got deleted so sorry it's so short


End file.
